Networks can be used for many purposes, including for the control of machines such as those used in manufacturing and assembly lines. Such networks may contain many such machines, each containing multiple components. When those components break, fail, or otherwise stop working, they must be replaced and then reconnected to the network. This process is tedious and error prone, and the resulting downtime is typically expensive, in terms of the costs of repair, lost production, and the like.
While the methods and systems described herein are susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments thereof are provided as examples in the drawings and detailed description. It should be understood that the drawings and detailed description are not intended to limit such embodiments to the particular form(s) disclosed. Instead, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the appended claims.